The printed circuit boards are electrically connected to one another by connectors in two different types, i.e., side-by-side connection or parallel connection. In case fasteners, such as screws, are used to position two printed circuit boards in parallel connection and an electrical connector is disposed between and contact the circuit boards in point-to-point manner so as to form an electrical connection between the circuit boards. Under this condition, the vertical distance between the circuit boards is fixed. A slight misalignment resulting from an external force applied onto one of the circuit boards or deformation of an angular position of the electrical connector interconnecting the circuit boards may cause loss of electrical connection between the adjacent printed circuit boards. The reason resides in that the electrical connector cannot provide a sufficient buffering force to prevent the circuit boards disengaging from one another.
It is therefore inevitably necessary from an inventor' view point to provide a board-to-board connector which is adapted to electrically interconnect two printed circuit boards and which is adapted to tolerate position error due to slight misalignment between the circuit boards.